


The seeker of keys

by AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)



Series: Teacher!Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last 2 weeks Stiles always found some problem that Derek should be able to fix because apparently werewolves can do everything... and now he was supposed to find car keys because Stiles never know where his things are. ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The seeker of keys

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to practice^^ enjoy

On a typical Sunday evening, Derek was quietly grading papers on the dinner table until he was rudely interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Babe, can you find my car keys?" Stiles was out of breath and slightly panicking. He was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago to meet Scott at the airport and had been searching everywhere for his keys for half an hour.

"And how am I supposed to do that? I have no idea where you put them in the first place Stiles." They had been dating for 2 years and living together for 2 weeks and Derek already knew what was coming…

"Well can’t you try to smell them or something? Seriously, those werewolf powers have to be useful somehow; just be creative!" _And there we go again…_ Derek thought.

For the last 2 weeks Stiles always found some problem that Derek **should** be able to fix because apparently werewolves can do everything. The heavy lifting, knowing how far the pizza guy was, listening to the Jeep to make sure Stiles’ baby was okay, smelling the sheriff to make sure he was not eating burgers, smelling Stiles’ clothes because he couldn’t remember which ones were clean or not, making sure no one will catch them having public sex…and now finding car keys because Stiles never know where his things are. ever.

"I cant just sniff out your keys Stiles. I don’t waste my time memorizing the smell of everything you might loose."

"Come on! I’m already late!" Stiles begged before positioning himself behind Derek. He warped his arms around the werewolf’s shoulder and started whispering into the man’s ear. "Please babe…" He said before kissing his boyfriend’s ear. "I’ll make it up to you…" He started a line of kisses from Derek’s ear to his collarbone. "I’ll even do that thing you like."

"Stiles…" Derek whispered, turning his head around to properly kiss his annoying -but very persuasive- boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Stiles made sure they were close enough for their noses to touch but to far for a kiss.

"They’re in the bowl next to the front door…" Derek tried to reach for his lips.

"Oh. Thanks!" Stiles ran to the bowl, leaving a very frustrated Derek behind. "I can’t believe I didn’t think to look there. I gotta go, Scott’s going to be pissed if I’m late…" He said walking to the door.

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned around with a smirk. He ran back next to Derek, sat on his lap and put a hand on each side of the werewolf’s face before kissing him passionately. When the kiss ended he leaned his forehead against Derek’s and whispered “My hero.”


End file.
